Love In Unexpected Places
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Aww! A Vince and Yuffie story! Spin-off of "Ooh, the Drama"
1. Default Chapter Title

This story takes place shortly after Yuffie and Vincent leave for Wutai. It's a spin-off series from my little 6 Part thingy "Ooh, the Drama!". It's mostly got Yuffie and Vincent in it, so if you weren't a fan of the way I handled them in "Ooh, the Drama!", then don't read this. BUT if your a sucker for romance you might wanna stick around becuase this is damn cute. 

"Love in Unexpected Places" PART 1 by Misa-chan 

Cid lowered the Highwind and landed it near Wutai. "This is as far as I can take you two without damaging the old girl." 

"I HEARD THAT, HONEY!" A female voice shot out. 

"Aww Shera, I wasn't talking about you!" Cid yelled back. "I was talking about the ship... oh nevermind." 

Yuffie smiled. "Thanks fer the lift, I think me and Vinny can make it there by sundown." She turned to Vincent and smiled. "Let's get goin', Vinny!" 

Vincent sweatdropped. "Yuffie, I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that." 

Yuffie punched him gently on his shoulder. "I know." She let out a small laugh. "I just like to bust on ya." 

Cid frowned. "Will you two get off the damn plane already?!? It's almost time for Dukes of Hazard, uh, I mean, I have a honeymoon to go on!!!" 

"Sorry Cid." Vincent and Yuffie replied in unison. 

The two of them slid down the rope slowly until they reached the ground. They waved good-bye as they watched Cid and Shera fly off to Costa Del Sol. Yuffie and Vincent started their trek toward Wuati. An hour or so went by before Yuffie decided to break the silence. 

"So, what are you going to do once we get to Wutai?" Yuffie asked. 

"... I don't know. I was thinking of opening a weapons store or something." 

"So you plan on stayin for a WHILE, huh?" she asked, smiling. 

Vincent shrugged. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. Unless of course if you WANT me to go." He turned around. 

"NO!" Yuffie grabbed his arm. "Uh, I mean no, that's silly. Of course I want you to go to Wutai with me." 

Vincent turned to face her and gave a small smile. Yuffie blushed instantly. Never, in all the time she knew him, had Yuffie EVER seen Vincent smile. Vincent cocked his head to the side and poked Yuffie's nose. "What's all the red for?"he asked, showing off his fangs as he smiled. 

"Ah! Uh, n-nothing, c'mon, we've still got a long way to go." 'OhmyGawdOhmyGawdOhmyGawd...' she thought. 'First he smiles at me and NOW he's touching me!!! Thank you GAWD!' Yuffie smiled up at the sky and sighed. 

Vincent waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh, Yuffie? Are you okay?" He asked. 

Yuffie snapped to attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Heh heh." She darted out in front of him a little bit. "C'mon! We've gotta get a move on!" She shouted back to him. He sighed and ran up to where she was, his crimson cape flapping behind him. "Ready?" 

Vincent nodded. Yuffie looked down the hill they were standing on and smiled. She got behind Vincent and put her hands on his back. "Okay, you go first!" She shouted as she gave him a small push. 

"Yuffie, what are you-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Vincent yelled the whole time he slid down the hill. 

"And now it's MY turn!" Yuffie jumped into the air and slid down the hill. "WOO-HOO!" Her foot hit a small rock and that sent her tumbling the rest of the way like a damn tire. "WHOOOOOOAAAAA!!! GAWD, I'M SCAAAAARRRRRED!!!" She finally stopped tumbling when she hit something soft. Yuffie shook her head and opened her eyes, only to see Vincent's piercing red eyes staring back at her. Suddenly, she realized she was in a rather suggestive postion. "EEK!" 

Yuffie sat straight up, then crawled off of Vincent. "Gawd, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to straddle you like that." She hid her face from him in her hands and started to cry. Typical Yuffie. "I'm so embarrassed!" 

Vincent raised a confused eyebrow. "Don't cry, Yuffie." He put a hand on her shoulder. 

'He's so warm.' Yuffie thought as she conintued to sob. 

Vincent inched closer behind her. "Please stop, I'm sorry I made you cry." He was trying his best to comfort the girl. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Yuffie stopped crying and was now sniffling. "There, there." Vincent said, rubbing Yuffie's arm. 

She turned around quickly and hugged him. Vincent didn't know what to think of this so he returned her embrace. He felt oddly uncomfortable, but as long as it would stop Yuffie from crying, he didn't seem to mind. Yuffie held on tighter and gave Vincent a small squeeze. "Ahhh." She sighed. Vincent blushed. 'Oh Dear... she LIKES me. Why on the Planet did THIS have to happen?' 

He looked down at her. Her face was buried in his jacket, her eyes tightly closed. Vincent slowly smiled. 'She fell asleep.' He pried the teen from around his waist and took of his jacket. Vincent covered Yuffie up with his jacket and laid down on his back, looking up at the stars. 

The next morning, Vincent woke up to find Yuffie alseep in his arms. 'YIKES! I could be arrested!' Vincent thought as he pulled himself away from her. Yuffie stirred and pulled herself closer to Vincent in her sleep. He struggled some more, but soon gave up. ">sigh< It's hopeless." He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. 'Hmm, this isn't so bad... I guess.' 

Yuffie soon woke up and noticed that Vincent was holding her. 'Is this a dream within a dream? Or am I dreaming now?' Yuffie pinched herself. 'Nope' she thought. 'This is definitely REAL!!!' She looked up at Vincent, he appeared to be sleeping, but she wasn't sure. "Um, Vincent?" 

"Yes?" he answered. 

"..." Yuffie was lost for words. "Uh, I-I-I, aah, ummm-" 

"Good morning to you too." Vincent said as he sat up, letting go of Yuffie. "How far are we from Wutai?" 

Yuffie held onto his jacket. "About an hour or so." 

Vincent stood up and brushed some of the dirt off him. "We should get going then." 

Yuffie nodded. "Y-yup." She was still clenching his jacket in her hands, so hard infact, that her knuckles were turning white. She got up and handed the jacket to him, not really wanting to give it back. Vincent took it and put it on. 

"Well, let's go." Vincent said, pulling his hair out from inside the jacket. It fell around his face and shoulders, hiding most of his forehead and some of his right eye. 

Yuffie stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her. "Okay. Wutai is this way." She led the way until they reached Wutai. 

Later... 

"GAWD my feet are KILLIN' me." Yuffie complained as she sat on her bed. She took off her orange shoes and threw them in either direction of her room. Then she pulled off her leg warmer thingies and wiggled her toes. "Ahh! That's soooo much better!" She looked up at Vincent who was standing helpless in her room. "It's okay, Vinny, you can sit down if you want." 

Vincent sweatdropped. "Last time I came in your house, you put me in a steel cage." 

Yuffie waved a dismissing hand at him. "That's ancient history!" 

Vincent frowned. "That was a month ago." 

Yuffie shrugged. "Well, there's no steel cage in here, so sit down and get comfortable... or is my hospitality not good enough for you?" She folded her arms. 

Vincent sighed and sat down next to Yuffie on her bed. "When can we eat?" 

"As soon as I get all this crap off me." Yuffie replied, taking out her materia and shurikens. She united the bandanna around her forehead, then took off her cast thing and her gloves. Yuffie then got up and looked around the room. "Damn it, where are they? AH!" She reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of sandals. She placed them on the floor and stepped into them. "Okay, let's go eat now." She smiled at Vincent. 

He nodded and got up. "After I'm ready." He pulled his hair out of the bandanna and let it fall over his back. Then he tied it in back just below his neck, letting a few starnds escape to the front of his face. Vincent then removed the cape part of his jacket, and unbuttoned it. He took a deep breath and looked at Yuffie. "Okay, I'm ready now." 

'Ooh, he's so cute.' "Alright, let's go eat then." 

Vincent extended his arm, and Yuffie took it, blushing. The walked out of her house and went to the Turtle's Paradise. Once they got inside, they noticed some people they knew. It was Reno and Rude and they had Reeve with them. "VINCEEEENT!" Reno shouted, drunk as always. 

Vincent and Yuffie sweatdropped, then walked over to the table the Turks were at. Vincent pulled out Yuffie's chair, then sat down himself. "...Hi Reno." Vincent said. 

Yuffie leaned over to Rude and whispered. "I thought he was getting help." 

"He was, but he can never stay for the entirety of even ONE meeting." Rude whispered back. 

"Oh." Yuffie said. "So, Reeve, why are you here? Don't you have a world to run?" 

"I'm on vacation, dammit. I let Sephers take over while I'm gone." 

At Reeve's Kick-Ass Co... 

Sephiroth leaned over the panel. "Hmm, what's THIS one do?" He pressed a button, and suddenly an alarm went off. Red lights began flashing everywhere. 

"Attention all personnel, Evacuate immediately. The Self-Destruct mechanism has been triggered. 10 minutes unitl self-destruct... I repeat..." 

"Uh.....oh" Sephiroth said as he backed away slowly from the control panel, then slashed at it with his Masamune. 

"The speed-up evacuation has been triggered, 5 minutes until Self-Destruct, I repeat..." 

"AWW CRAP! REEVE IS GONNA KILL ME!!!" Sephiroth shouted as he did the 'Cid Run' out of the building. 

Back in Wutai... 

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave Sephiroth in charge?" Reno asked Reeve. 

"What could possibly go wrong?" Reeve asked. 

At Reeve's Kick-Ass Co... 

"5....4....3....2....1, Self-Destruct engaged. Have a nice day." 

BOOM! The building went up in flames as explosions went off all over the foudation and the windows. Sephiroth peeked up from a manhole cover. "Something tells me that I'm in a lot of trouble once Reeve gets back." He said to himself. Sephiroth ducked back down into the manhole and decided to swim home to the Crater. 

End part 1 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Love in Unexpected Places" PART 2 by Misa-chan 

After their dinner with the Turks, Yuffie and Vincent paid for their food and went walking out toward the Da-Chao statues. The sun was going down and it was getting a little cold. Yuffie shivered a little. 

"Are you cold?" Vincent asked her. 

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah. It's just a bit chilly." 

Vincent took his jacket off. "Here. You wear it." He put it on around her shoulders. 

Yuffie blushed. "Thanks." 'It even smells like him...' she thought. 

The two of them continued to walk until they reached the foot of the statues. Vincent looked up at them. "What are we going to do, climb it?" 

Yuffie nodded. "Yup. It's fun, come on." She began climbing up a foot and looked back at Vincent. "Come on, it's easy. If Aeris can do it, you can." 

Vincent sighed. "Oh, alright." He climbed up after her. 

In the bushes... 

"What's goin' on over there?" Rude asked. 

"SHHHH! I can't hear them!" Reno complained. 

"Sorry!" Rude apologized. 

"SHHH!" Reeve scolded. 

Rude sat down and put his hands over his mouth. Reno took another shot. Reeve grabbed the binoculars. 

"They're climbing up the Da-Chao" Reeve reported. 

"WHY?" Rude asked. 

"It's the most famous make-out spot in Wutai, DUUUUH!" Reno said, slamming his shot glass on the ground and pouring more sake into it. 

"So Yuffie's trying to get Vinny to kiss her, huh?" Reeve asked, looking through the binoculars. 

"Mmm-hmm." Reno said. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?!?!" A loud female voice boomed behind them. 

The three men shook in terror. They didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. 

"Uh, hey Scarlet." Rude said, cowering. 

"Don't you 'Hey Scarlet' ME!" Scarlet shouted. "Why aren't you three at the company? Do you even KNOW what happened?!?" 

The three Turks shrugged. 

"WELL, I'LL TELL YOU!" Scarlet yelled. "Take a look at this." She pulled over a TV and VCR. Scarlet took a tape out from her dress and put it in the VCR. 

On the tape, it showed Sephiroth dancing around in the main control room. 

"La la la la la AMERICA! La la la la la AMERICA! La la la la la AMERRICA! La la la la la AMERRRRIIIIICAAAAAA!" He sang the score from West Side story, imporvising when he forgot the words, spinning around. His Masamune, strapped to his back was knocking pictures off the walls and breaking Reeve's collection of porcelain puppies. 

"MY PUPPIES!" Reeve shouted. 

Scarlet sweatdropped. "It gets worse, trust me." 

As the tape continued to run, Sephiroth did a puppet show with his socks, stripped down his boxers and pretend to surf on the control board... but the last thing Sephiroth did really got to Reeve. Sephiroth was nosing around the controls and noticed a shiny, candy-like button. 

"Hmm, what's THIS one do?" Sephiroth leaned over and hit the self-destruct button. 

"CAN'T HE READ?!?" Reeve shouted. "IT SAYS SELF-DESTRUCT RIGHT OVER THE BUTTON!!" 

Within minutes, Reeve's Kick-Ass Co. was no more. Reeve sat on the ground, crying into Scarlet's dress. 

Scarlet looked down at the defeated President. "Get off me." 

"Right, sorry." He scrambled over to where he was sitting in the bushes and cried there. Scarlet sighed and walked away. 

Back with Yuffie and Vincent... 

"Isn't this cool?" Yuffie asked. "You can see all of Wutai from here." 

Vincent nodded. "Yes, quite stunning." 

The two of them were standing on what was supposed to be a hand in part of the statue. Yuffie sat down and hugged her knees. She rested her chin on top of her knees and sighed. "Vincent?" 

"Yeah?" Vincent answered, sitting down by Yuffie. 

"Do you think I'm annoying?" she asked. 

"No, not really. Sometimes you act a little hyper, but you're young still. It's expected." 

"Oh." Yuffie looked down. "So I'm 'young'?" 

Vincent wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Well, yeah. How old are you? 16?" 

Yuffie frowned. "I'll be 17 in November..." 

"See?" Vincent said. He was trying to help, but he was only making Yuffie feel worse. 

">sigh< Maybe I am just a kid to you." Yuffie said. Vincent raised an eyebrow. 'Damn, I almost forgot she likes me... she must think I'm such an ass now.' He thought. 'Time to redeem myself.' He put an arm around Yuffie and pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry Yuffie, you're not 'just a kid' to me." 

Yuffie blushed. She leaned her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. 'This is perfect...' she thought. 

Back in the bushes... 

"WOO-HOO! Go Vincent!" Rude cheered as he peered through the binoculars. 

Reno made an unsuccessful attempt to grab the binoculars. "Lemme shee" he demanded in a drunken stupor. Rude handed the binoculars to Reno, who looked throught them through the wrong end. "Wow, they're pretty far away." He put the binoculars down and laid on the ground. 

Reeve was huddled in a bush, crying for the loss of his company. 

Back with Vincent and Yuffie... 

"Did you hear something?" Yuffie asked. 

"No, I didn't." Vincent said. "Maybe it was the wind?" 

Yuffie shrugged. "Maybe." 

Vincent thought for a moment. "Yuffie, may I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." 

"I was wondering, if maybe you weren't doing anything..." Vincent was blushing now. "...if maybe you would like to be my date for Cloud's wedding?" 

Yuffie nodded. "Of course I'll go with you." 'YESSSS!' Yuffie thought. 

Vincent smiled. "Thank you." 'Yessss!' he thought. 

After a little while, the two of them went back to Yuffie's and went to bed. (Vincent slept on the floor, you perverts) 

Outside in the bushes... 

"ZZZZZZZZZ" Reno snored. 

">sniff< M-my company..." Reeve cried. 

Rude sweatdropped. 

In a sewer somewhere... 

"Geez, I wish I knew where I was..." Sephiroth said in the darkness as his feet sloshed through the dirty water. He held his Masamune in one hand, and in the other he held a porcelain puppy. "Geez, what's with Reeve and these things anyway?" Sephiroth thought he heard something behind him. "Someone there?" 

"No." The something replied. 

"Oh, okay. I was just check-heeeyy, someone IS there, HUH?" Sephiroth said. 

"DUH." The something replied. 

"So who is it?" Sephiroth asked, hands on his hips. 

The figure stepped out of the darkness. "Hey Sephers." 

"WOW! President ShinRa? I thought that Weapon killed your ass!" 

Rufus frowned. "Well... HE DIDN'T!" 

Sephiroth backed away a little bit. "Well damn, you don't have to yell at me." 

Rufus hung his head. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. Hey, wanna come over my house?" 

"Sure." Rufus shrugged. "Why the hell not?" 

Sephiroth smiled. "Cool. We can play with my new karaoke machine." 

THE END 

I know I only touched on Yuffie and Vincent's "romance" in this, but it's for a reason, okay?TRUST ME. This actually served as more of a prelude to another story I'm working on featuring Sephiroth as the main character. And yes, Rufus plays a BIG part in it. So all you Rufus fans may rejoice becuase he's not dead! WOO-HOO! Keep your eyes open for my next story "Formula For a Boy Band". Ja ne!!! -Misa-chan 


End file.
